


Pulse

by auxiliodivino



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: (just a tiny tiny bit dw), Bloodplay, Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M, like we dont have enough fics of that already, this is just hux gettin force choked my guy, today's characterisations: hux is a mess & kylo is a shy werewolf virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 09:18:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6323713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auxiliodivino/pseuds/auxiliodivino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knew Ren would never step down from a challenge. All he had to do was dare him to do it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pulse

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. this was originally written as a dumb alternative scene to my other fic and then i just made it its own thing, which is why the beginning to this is the exact same to those that have read the other one lol  
> 2\. the characterisations in this are in no way related to my other fic, we're doing a full 180 degree turnaround here  
> 3\. achievement unlocked - NO CLOTHES REMOVED

The training room was vast and brightly-lit as Hux silently entered. All four walls were lined with a number of dispensers, lockers, and weapon racks. Kylo Ren stood in the middle of this ocean; his helmet abandoned in a rare feat of difference. But it didn’t make him any more human. His hair was a black mane; pushed back from his face and collecting to kiss the back of his neck. The stockiness of his robes made him appear to be an abyssal tower; body still and arm outstretched, the hard and sharp features of his face enunciated in his side profile.

Everything was frozen save for Ren’s head turning to stare coldly through the general. As the door closed behind him, Hux’s attention drifted to the suspended powerbeam held in the air near them; light trapped against its own will, stopped clean in its deadly trajectory towards Kylo Ren… at the mercy of his outstretched hand.

His eyes glided over those thin fingers; black silhouetted against the distant wall. He was amazed, and then briefly terrified, at this display of what could only be an _unprecedented_ amount of power, as Ren stared straight at him while still maintaining control over that dangerous lightbeam.

_How powerful is the Force?_

“ _Very_ ,” answered Ren; a low voice that cut unevenly through the silence. With a sudden and merciless movement of his arm, like a dagger striking from the darkness, he broke the powerbeam from its inertia, propelling its course to change so that it split and ricocheted off the floor dangerously close to Hux’s feet; dissipating into the wall behind him.

Hux flinched, blinked, and turned to see the blackened and sizzling dent; half of a small control panel hanging off its hinges. He narrowed his eyes at Ren and took a deep breath.

“I was _about_ to congratulate you on having _gone four days without **breaking** anything, _ but _apparently_ that’s a lost cause now,” Hux’s tone was merciless, holding just the right amount of well-crafted amusement to let him see Ren’s fist clenching in anger.

The knight was turning the hilt of his lightsaber over and over in his left hand as he growled; just a low rumble underneath the surface. “You will be unsurprised to hear that my patience is at an all-time low. _What do you want_.”

“Curious. What are you _doing_?”

“Practicing.”

Hux was silent as he contemplated a move; continuing to watch the hunch in the other’s posture as Ren turned his attention away. The general wet his lips and took a few slow steps forward.

“Such a powerful display of control… yet all _for nothing_ when you so easily let anger take over.”

His intent had immediate success, as the beast let out a low roar and turned; storming towards him, closing the gap between them faster than Hux could retrace the steps he’d taken. Ren had proven his words in a heartbeat; black boots stopped inches from his own feet; the knight’s downturned gaze so close to his own face. A monolithic hand rose between them, a promise stopping just short of his throat as Hux instinctively leaned back; resisting all primal urges to cower before the storm.

“Need I remind you: I can **_crush_** _you_ without even laying a _finger_ on you. _I can **break** you without even **touching** you_,” Ren’s invasive growl dipped into a lower timbre as the general teetered on his heels. _Forwards or backwards?_

 Hux’s eyelashes fluttered down towards the fingers curled mere inches from his own throat - but there was no phantom pressure against his skin, no ringing at the back of his head. He had never physically suffered from Kylo Ren’s rage, which was probably a miracle in itself, but he had heard stories of others being choked without being touched. Of having their minds ripped open.

He swallowed; Ren’s eyes lowered to trace the movement of his adam’s apple.

_How powerful is the force?_

He didn’t know what fleeting expression, thought, or inner whim must have briefly fluttered across his persona, but Kylo Ren’s suspended hand flinched between them; a testament to something unspoken but felt.

He caught the veil of confusion that was quick to replace Ren’s anger; eyebrows crunching together as if he was trying to understand what he’d just said and why it had instilled something other than terror within the general’s mind. Those dark eyes, which Hux had never seen so close and which had never seemed so warm, were full and staring at him; just the slightest disbelieving shake of the head as the general met the knight’s gaze.

 

“… _I dare you_.”

Whatever had passed between them in that moment was blindly forgotten; hesitation, confusion, and rationale were immediately overridden - Kylo Ren bared his teeth and let out a low growl. He was seeing Hux through a veil of red.

His hand propelled outward; instinctively; an unstoppable force. Hux closed his eyes before he felt anything.

The general was thrown from his heels into a strange second of zero gravity. He didn’t know if he was moving forward or backward; sinking or rising. His feet had left him. He felt nothing.

His back slammed against the wall; the impact immediately rebounding to send the back of his head smacking against the cold metal. He didn’t even register the audible crack; the numbness that quickly gave rise to a swelling sensation pooling around his ears. He still felt nothing.

He was just trying to breathe.

The impact had already winded whatever oxygen he had inside him, and his body was already betraying him; locking up, lungs desperately trying to take in air where he knew none would come. His heels instinctively kicked against the wall; trying to find ground. His hands reached up to grapple something that was simply not there.

Then he felt it.

Contrasted against the numbness beginning to cloud the back of his head, he choked out a gasp at the freezing air that closed around his neck, inwards; crushing down on the surface and causing an icy sensation to flourish underneath his collar and further down. In a moment of unconscious realization, he let go of struggling; allowing his spine to even out against the wall; allowing his neck to slowly crane upwards against the force. His hair had shifted out of place. He opened his tearful eyes and the world was blurred through the veil of his fringe.

With his head tilted back, Hux could only stare at Ren walking slowly over; the knight’s eyes wide and concentrated; predatory; fingers lifted towards him. The general bit his tongue; the corners of his mouth managing to curl upwards despite his already clenched teeth. Lack of oxygen caused his thoughts to take shortcuts through his brain before he could stop his mouth from opening.

“That’s… _weak_ ,” he was barely able to form the words, taunting out the last of his breath in a harsh whisper. Ren’s lips parted in surprise as he neared towards him, head bowed low, and Hux cherished it. “ _Try harde_ -“

The last syllable was cut off as his throat constricted further; the sentence falling off into a tight gasp that didn’t sound at all like his own voice. As the strange look on Ren’s face blurred behind his tears, he was very suddenly convinced that he was going to die. Which he figured he deserved. The taste of blood burned across the roof of his dry mouth; a single drop of crimson appearing on his bottom lip. Ren's attention gravitated to it like a wolf.

As his scalp was pressured against the wall and his body locked up beyond control; the mounting force caused tears to stream from his closed eyes. He fought for a breath that was not coming, but he did not fear death. He didn’t fear anything right now.

Apparently Kylo Ren could sense this as well.

After a moment of choked silence, Hux felt his back drag downwards as the pressure waned into some intimation of mercy. The toes of his boots barely graced the floor. In the beckoning and hazy darkness he felt the sudden and soft press of a body against his own; trapping him against the wall from his abdomen to his torso and causing his nerve endings to go haywire in the confusion. Like water their forms shifted perfectly together; a warm ocean contrasted against the cold metal that dug into his spine.

He managed to open his blurry eyes to Ren looking down at him; mere inches from his own face; features now devoid of any destructive intentions. The knight’s eyes were clear and curious as Hux continued to choke for air through his teeth; his pleas quiet and dying now; the miniscule ridges of his lips beginning to trail tiny slivers of crimson as blood seeped through the gaps of his teeth.

Ren was absorbing all of this, his forearm resting between them, pressed against Hux’s torso. Those fingers hovered so close to the fluttering pulse against Hux’s neck, where the veins ran rivers underneath his collar.

His eyes roved; trailed down, then back up, meeting Hux’s exhausted gaze. His voice was soft and graveled in contrast to the general’s struggling that filled the room.

“Why do you taunt me so?”

It was barely a whisper. Hux stopped clawing around his own throat to brace his hands futilely around Kylo’s wrist and forearm; finding himself unable to apply any sort of resistance as the other’s arm remained rigid under his touch.

The grip around his throat relaxed, briefly; perhaps in the expectation of an answer, but for Hux it was a small opportunity for oxygen. He completely forgot Ren’s presence as the cells of his lungs and body seemed refueled in a sudden surge of blood. The receptors of his brain were overwhelmed; tricked into the release of endorphins. He clawed like a dog for more air; eyes closed and face turned skyward in carnal euphoria.

Kylo Ren made a soft grunt of effort as he pulled Hux upwards, pressing forward to fit the base of his torso against the shorter man’s. The knight took the entire weight of Hux without so much as flinching; leaning his head closer until his lips were almost touching the map of Hux’s clenched jaw.

“ _Why aren’t you scared_?”

The general’s breathing was shuddering and light; he felt the expanding of his own chest against Ren’s forearm and torso as he embraced the high that had come with the sudden rush of oxygen. Everything was blurred and turned bright; the pressure against his throat turning a shade of enjoyable as warmth and heat mixed with cold pressure. He didn’t need to open his mouth to answer the knight’s oblivious question. He simply opened his eyes; gazing down at the other’s reddening face below him, a messy grin blossoming as he waited for Ren to make up his mind.

The knight’s lips briefly quivered with something akin to fear as they stared at each other. With his right hand still held between them, he proceeded to slowly lift his left; shy fingers disappearing under the folds of Hux’s tightened shirt collar. Hux only felt it as a nervous exploration through the fabric; he lowered his gaze as the other’s fingers found their way to the collar’s hidden strap. He heard the ripping of velcro; the contrasting sensation of pressure loosening as the soft skin of his neck was still held tight under a phantom grasp.

Before he could question the other’s motives or remember to cherish his breath, his back was driven flat against the wall; the world briefly fluttering out of view as that tightening grip resumed. Ren fleetingly pulled away in the darkness, and then a sudden and hot warmth enveloped around the entirety of Hux’s neck, the pressure becoming tangible; nerve endings touching nerve endings against the open insides of his collar. A flat palm cushioned the sensitive skin just below his adam’s apple; the surfaces rising and moving together as Hux swallowed and whimpered. Fingers and thumb curled in to mount the force on the sides of his neck; sensing the spot where his blood thrummed against the surface and proceeding to dig inwards, triggering a moan to escape his lips as his hips drove outwards in an automatic response. His pulse beat frantically against soft skin. A chain reaction was taking place across his body and spreading through the thin layers of fabric between them; rigidity and warmth.

Kylo Ren wasn’t making a sound, but his presence was dominating. It always had been. Every choked breath that parted the general’s lips was a plea that danced between them.

After a moment of halting trepidation, hips pressed softly inwards in response to his own; the movement of their bodies melting together in the darkness that swept behind Hux’s eyelids. He whimpered; tightening his white knuckles around Ren’s exposed wrist as the grip on his throat loosened; allowing him just enough air to keep his lips parted and receiving; to keep his mind in a state of pure light and bliss. His eyelids fluttered open when his boots finally found traction; digging his heels into the top of Kylo Ren’s shoes as the other’s thigh began to pressure between his legs.

His blurry view was dominated by Ren’s mane-like hair as the other leaned over him and towards the side; face hidden to the wall; his ear close to Hux’s lips as if he couldn’t hear enough of the sound the general made whenever he dug the nails of his thumb and fingers inward.

Sensing the gaze, the knight lifted his head and swept low across Hux’s features. His hair trailed against Hux’s cheek as his lips hovered mercilessly across red skin.

Hux wouldn’t have called it fair. When the grip on his throat finally relaxed into a mellow hold, his breath was taken instead by two lips against his own. That wolf-like nose cut a ridge into the skin of his cheek. He definitely wasn’t in the right mindset to react to anything at all, let alone something that requires co-operation, but his participation didn’t seem to be what Ren was interested in. Where Hux tried to draw in oxygen he instead encountered the fleeting hot wetness of a tongue against his own; a touch that shyly drew back before focusing elsewhere. Blood mixed with saliva as Ren’s canines caught and bit down on the inside of his bottom lip; tearing through the threshold of affection as he pulled and tore skin. The sound that broke Ren’s silence was an exhale of a growl as he let go; reverberating so low that it was almost unheard between them; stirring a carnal fear within the very pit of Hux’s stomach. He had long since abandoned any thought processes and was existing on a plane of automatic reaction; all pain completely overridden by the heat that blossomed underneath his clothes. He felt that Ren must be in a parallel place. His responsive whimper was much higher in tone.

Ren’s breathing finally started to break through the threshold of composure; a fissure triggered by the flow of blood against his taste buds and the taut pressure that dug between their hips. He opened his eyes and lost concentration - the sight distracted him; Hux felt something colossal give way and shatter… he started to fall; his unsuspecting limbs folding against the sudden loss of grip. Ren only managed to catch him in an interest to keep their mouths pressed together; drawing in the coppery metal that graced Hux’s lips like it was oxygen.

When it was quickly obvious that the general was not going to make any attempt to stand by himself, Ren _dragged_ him upwards, fingers clawed against his throat and suit like an animal; forcing stability by digging his knee between Hux’s legs and grinding inwards. Hux managed to moan at least one syllable of a profanity against Kylo Ren’s lips in his mess of a defense; his fingers threading their way into the thick and fur-like scarf that hunched around Ren’s neck, hanging on for dear life as the other held him up by his collar.

Where before he had been clueless and curious, Ren had lost himself to the colour red; dragging a trail of teeth downwards from Hux’s lips, across the cutting edge of his jawline, and underneath to the prized and vulnerable skin of his neck. His knuckles tightened against the grip of Hux’s collar, his other hand forced to steady the other’s weight at the hip as he leaned down.

His lips trailed south to pause at each red finger mark; pressing down softly before opening up to a sharp flourishing of teeth.The surface thrummed frantically against his tongue when he licked over the bite marks; wondering if a pulse had a taste. Everything was sharp copper. The general writhed underneath the trapping and wet heat; each sharp pull against his skin seeming to light trails down his body, pulsating in tandem with the light grind against his hips. His hands kept blindly searching and grasping; letting go of the scarf to coil his fingers in the fur of Kylo’s hair as the other loomed over him. In what seemed to be his first coherent thought of the past five minutes; he decided it was softer than what he’d always imagined. Everything was softer. There was gentleness to this aggression and hunger; his arms fit perfectly around Ren’s neck as he leaned his head back.

His grip tightened, knuckles turning white as he clawed fistfuls of dark brown hair. There were too many endorphins and not enough rationale to turn him back now.

He came as Ren’s teeth found their way to his collarbones; a warm breath pausing above his skin at the sudden jolt. His heightened cry carried on through the incessant and slow movement of Ren’s hips against his own. He almost shouted a name before he could bite down on his already numb lip. He had been ruined some time ago; this was just the formalities. A higher dose of release.

Ren seemed to finally catch onto the changed tone in Hux’s hurried breathing; at the stillness of the other’s body; briefly pulling his head up to gaze upon the general’s closed eyes; down to his lips, his work marked in red. His own arousal was briefly overshadowed by wonder and, painfully, a tide of ignorant concern. At the waning tension of Hux’s body, Ren finally released his predatory grip on the now-mangled collar; wrapping both arms around the other’s waist before he could fall, the toes of Hux’s boots hovering still above the floor. He leaned back as Hux slowly lowered his chin to press his face into the thickness of Ren’s scarf.

“You damn well cheated,” Hux barely breathed against the other’s hair; heard only by the closeness of proximity. He let Ren take his entire weight as he leaned forward. He felt that he was swallowing buckets of blood with each breath he took; the warm sensation running down his chin and even his neck. He didn’t want to see what he looked like the mirror.

“I can always try a second time. Or a _third, or a fourth, or a fifth._ ”

He listened to Ren's strained breathing between the words; felt the tension of the other's still-wound body against his own. He grinned and bit down against the scarf.

" _I dare you._ "


End file.
